Hold Tight and Let Go
by aguabella
Summary: Sometimes you have to find unorthodox ways to help the people you love. Ami finds this out one afternoon. Ami/Zoisite.


**title**: Hold Tight and Let Go

**pairing**: Ami/Zoisite

**rating**: NC-17

**summary**: Sometimes you have to find unorthodox ways to help the people you love. Ami finds this out one afternoon. Unbetaed.

**a/n**: I gave Minako/Kunzite flirty, kitchen sex, Mako/Neph food flirting, but somehow Ami/Zoisite got angsty, emotional sex. I'm sure there's something wrong with me. At this rate I'm going to give Rei/Jadiete angsty, emotional flirting with some food on the side. Y/y?

* * *

Hold Tight and Let Go

Ami arrived home to the sounds of the news filtering through her apartment. After a moment of confusion, especially considering Ami only lived with her mum and currently her mother was away at a conference, she slipped off her shoes and set her bag down on the little table they kept in the foyer, making her way to the living room. She wasn't worried. First of, she doubted that any bad guys would sit and watch the new waiting for her to come home. Furthermore, she knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Curious to who had come over, positive it must be one of the girls, she smiled when she entered the living room. Zeke was seated in one of the arm chairs, fingers tapping nervously against his knees. She had given him a key a few weeks ago, not that he actually needed it as he (and the rest of Shitennou) could port in, but he had yet to use it. Ami couldn't deny it was sweet to him to come over even if he hadn't called and told her he was coming over.

Making her way towards him, she announced her presence. "Hey, there, I'm home."

He had looked up her and before Ami could even process the movement, he had her in his arms, his hands curled in her T-shirt and hair. "Ami," he had whispered before his lips descended on hers.

Ami squeaked in surprise, even as delight took over her senses, and she pushed him away just enough to let a few words escape her. "Zeke? Zeke? What's going on?" She cupped his jaw, trying to speak as she was peppered with kisses.

"Zeke, what's wrong?" She asked, because she knew her boyfriend and she knew that as passionate he could be this was just more than a little out of character. "Zeke!"

He paused his pleasurable assault and looked at her. Ami barely held back her gasp at the sheer pain she saw in them. He brushed his hand through her hair and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, I jus…" he whispered, but it was so broken that Ami could feel her heart ache for him. They all had nightmares, senshi and shitennou alike, and they never got any easier but Ami knew the Zeke would allow his to eat him alive if someone didn't stop him. Normally, she knew, he would go Kale who would practically order Zeke to not blame himself, but today, for some reason, he hadn't. He was here, in Ami's living room, clinging to her with a fierce desperation.

So Ami breathed in. The clean smell of whatever soap he used filled her nostrils and made a decision. She ran her fingers up his jaw, tracing the outline of his ear with her thumbs and brought his lips back to her.

Zeke responded right away, pulling her even closer, opening his lips against here deepening the kiss. Ami let him; she let him take control of the kiss as he pulled at her T-shirt, his palms warm against her back. When his long fingers reached the clasp of her bra Ami turned him towards her bedroom.

That was ten minutes ago and now Ami rested on top of Zeke, his hands digging almost painfully into her waist. He thrusted hurriedly into her, no rhythm behind his movements, his eyes closed like he was trying to escape the world and just live in this messy moment. Ami breathed through her nose, trying to guide him with her hips, but he wasn't paying attention. It wasn't as if the sex between them was normally bad, quite the opposite, but this time he was trying too hard. He muttered her name as if it could heal him and Ami blinked back the tears that gathered in her eyes.

He did this sometimes—get so lost in himself and it took someone, something, to bring him back into focus. Ami loved Zeke for all his wonderful qualities (his laughter, his smile, his joy for life, his humour, his eyes, the way he could beat everyone at Sodoku, even her, how he could talk about almost anything to anyone never feeling awkward, the feel of his skin against hers) and she loved him for his bad qualities (his arrogance, his vanity, his nitpicking, the chicken scratch he called handwriting, how lost he could get in his mind), but she hated how easily he could blamed himself for something, how he lost himself in that festering feeling and shut down. And at this moment as he tried to lose himself in her body Ami decided not to let him.

Dropping one hand to the centre of his chest, Ami pushed down, hard, "Zeke, stop."

He blinked, hearing her, but not stopping and Ami reached down to grab the hands on her waist. She threaded her fingers through his and moving along his body, she leaned forward, pressing their joined hands down on the mattress by Zeke's head.

"Zeke, stop," she tightened her fingers in his, speaking more forcefully. She held down her hips down over his, locking her thighs in place, trying to halt the roll of his next thrust.

He blinked up at her, something flashing in green eyes and moaned, "Ami…"

She was close to his face now, making sure that he saw her, only her, and kissed him lightly, "I'm here, Zeke. Stop looking for me." She kissed him again, this time deeper, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. He moaned again, eyes flashing with arousal as her teeth nipped at his skin.

Ami licked her lips, taking in how still was under her, his dilated pupils and flushed skin. Curious, she wrapped her small hands around his wrists, keeping them on the mattress and squeezed. "Don't move," she said, voice low and watched as pleasure spiked in his face and he twitched inside her. She concentrated on clenching her muscles around him, repeating, "Don't move."

"Ami," he choked out, the tight muscles in his neck stretching as he swallowed.

With a slow grin, Ami rolled her hips. "Listen to me, Zeke. Okay?"

Zeke blinked up at her and nodded, breathing heavily.

"Slow," she instructed, dragging him into a languid kiss and rotated her hips. Then she did it again, and proving once more her that he was a quick learner, Zeke mimicked her actions, following the arch of her body. The majority of her weight still rested on him, pressing down him against the bed, and Ami tried to make sure that all of his attention was on her. Good.

Sliding her palms down his arms, she laid them flat on the bed, "Keep your arms there, your eyes on me, and just let me move."   "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zeke mumbled in agreement as Ami raised her torso back up, resting her hands on his ribcage. She raised herself up, slowly, letting him take in the sight of her body and on her knees, she held the position.

She stayed like that for a few seconds until she heard a guttural, "Please."

In that instance Ami sank down on him and bit her lips to hold back the moan at the feeling of Zeke stretching her. Lowering her head, she watched as Zeke lay tense and waiting for her to start moving. She didn't. She waited, running her hands over his chest, thumbing his hipbones, and tightened the muscles in her stomach. His hiss was what she had been waiting for and began rocking on top of Zeke.

"Ami," he groaned, his eyes falling shut and Ami curled her nails into his abs. Another moan followed.

"Don't close your eyes," she panted, continuing the slow deliberate movements, feeling a wave of pleasure and smug satisfaction when his eyes snapped open. He was listening. "Focus on this, stop thinking about anything else."

He nodded desperately, fingers gripping at the sheet under him and Ami arched her back as she rode him, trying to take him deeper. A light sheen of sweat started to cover their bodies as they kept going, but they didn't stop their slow, almost lazy fucking. Even as she started to lose herself Ami made sure to keep Zeke on the brink, pulling back when she felt him or herself get to close to the edge. She paused, gathering her wits and started the whole slow process again. And, God, it was killing her, she needed to come. Desperately, she pushed the thought back, taking in Zeke's matted hair, flushed skin, and wild eyes. The sight itself almost threatened to unmake her, and miscalculated, taking him a little too fast, and hitting all the right spots. Her cry took her by surprise, lurching her forward and gripped his shoulders too tightly, her nails digging in.

The moan that escaped Zeke was practically a growl, but still he didn't move, instead supplicated, "God, Ami, please, just let me touch you."   His knuckled were white against the sheet but it was his voice strained with lust and pure need that convinced her. Ami nodded breathlessly, "Ye—" and before she could even get the short word out, Zeke's hands were all over her. Smoothing up her stomach, cupping her breasts, fingers brushing against her chin, tracing the delicate bones of her ribcage, her pelvis. He touched her unhurriedly, lingering in areas where he knew he would bring out the right reactions from her body. He did. Suddenly as his thumbs brushed her nipples, Ami felt breathless.

"Up, up," she ordered between heavy breathes, pulling his body closer to hers. Zeke shifted under her, lifting his torso, his knees bent behind her and came face to face as they clutched at each other, her face buried in his neck.

Their bodies naturally picked up the leisurely again, Zeke's lips trailing the line of her cheek and jaw. Ami raised herself up one last time and sank on Zeke, slow and deep. "Come, Zeke," she breathed against his ear, the second she said the words she felt his fingers tightened on her skin as he came with a shout. He thrust up into her, quick and hard, his pelvis bone hitting her clit, causing her to gasp.

Ami squeezed her muscles, trying to make it last as long as she could for him. Their bodies kept pushing against each other, and she was so close. Biting her lips, she slipped a hand down between their bodies and with one quick flick of her wrist brought herself to completion.

This time her cry didn't take her by surprise.

It was intense, one of the more intense orgasms Ami had ever had, and as she rode it she mentally took account of the feelings that she was experiencing and how they differed so acutely to previous ones. Zeke's thrusts tapered off and she could feel him growing soft inside her, his hands relaxing their grip, muttering her name in affection.

Gently, he brought them back down to the bed, where Ami shifted, letting Zeke slide out of her, but didn't move to his side, choosing to stay draped over his body when he protested her moving.

"I like your weight on me." He settled her against him and she could feel his hand drifting up and down her back. The comment made her smile, knowing better than to feel insulted.

"I'm sorry about…" He started to apologise for the guilt that had brought him to her this evening. Ami didn't let him get that far, lightly biting one of his nipples, too tired and sated to do anything else. She felt him jump under her, his cock twitching against her hip, her lips curling. Tonight's discovery was most interesting.

"Don't apologise, Zeke," she said in the same low voice from before and felt him relax against her. It almost seemed like he needed her voice as much as her actions to mollify him.

"Okay, not apologising." His breathing getting heavier, hinting that he was about to fall asleep. Such a male trait of his, Ami thought as she wiggled a little to settle comfortably on his chest. "I just get a little out of control sometimes, in here." He tapped his temple sleepily.

Ami nodded, raising her head to kiss his pulse point. "I know. Don't worry, I'm here to keep that from happening. Sleep now."

Zeke merely hummed in agreement, his hand still rubbing her back.

As he dosed off, Ami brought his other hand to her chest. Resting it in between her breast she closed her eyes, feeling Zeke steady heartbeat under her cheek. She doubted that this would ever stop his nightmares, no matter how much she loved him, but for now, she found a way to bring him back from the edge they took him too.


End file.
